Eco crystal
An eco crystal is a crystallized form of eco, characterized by its respective color of eco, multiple flat faces, protruding angles, and a glossy if not glowing surface. Eco crystals are often used as a source of energy or significant source of light. A crystal contains a high concentration of eco, and as such, is used in similar ways that pure eco could be used, exhibiting properties respective to its type of eco. All colors of eco have appeared in crystal form, though crystallization of only light eco, dark eco, and green eco has been known to occur naturally. Additionally, these colors are the only known crystals to exhibit special properties such as a significant source of power, explosive discharge, and the ability to transform properties of one eco into other colors of eco. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' The first form of crystallized eco to appear in the series was in Spider Cave during The Precursor Legacy, where Jak, after being asked by Samos Hagai, detonated several in the mission "Destroy the dark eco crystals" for a power cell. These crystals were recognizable for their large size, towering over the average height of a human. Most notably, however, they detonated within a few seconds of coming in contact with another object, spraying (thus killing) anyone within the explosion's general vicinity. Other infinitesimal crystalline substances were found during the game, and while colored (and some glowing) it is unknown if these were "eco" crystals. ''Daxter'' In Daxter, dark eco crystals were a valuable commodity, Haven citizens having paid for them for a large amount of money. The Miner capitalized on this, and made a living mining the strip mine for them. Just as he was "about to hit the mother-lode",''Daxter'' script § "Miner intro 1" several metal bugs showed up, when he then sent a distress signal to the Kridder Ridder extermination company. Osmo sent Daxter to the site, and the Miner asked him to collect the crystals for him. ''Jak 3'' Eco crystals reappeared in Jak 3 in the form of light and dark. Jak acquired eight of these and used them to power the eco power sphere, which fueled the Planetary Defense System. These crystals appeared much smaller than the large constructs seen in the first game. Additionally, the dark eco crystals did not explode on contact, though given the reaction by Seem upon seeing a dark eco crystal, they remained dangerous in some form. These crystals were embedded in a Precursor metal case. ''The Lost Frontier'' In The Lost Frontier, a special eco crystal made an appearance which, according to Keira, acted like a prism, taking dark eco and converting it into green. This was found on Brink Island during the mission "Find green eco fuel", and ended up being used as fuel for the Hellcat, on which Keira concluded the airship could run for a long time. After discovering the prism, Keira realized that they would be able to create other colors of eco from dark eco, with correct research and tools. Then, throughout the game, Keira gained the ability to take Jak's dark eco that he collected and convert it into different-colored eco skills, presumably as a part of her training to become a sage. This new gained ability happened rather quickly, as she could then be visited in Aeropa to get the skills. Afterwards she could also be found in the Phantom Blade and at Far Drop for the same purposes. Several other eco crystals appeared throughout the game otherwise. There a lot of dark eco crystals in the sewers of Aeropa, laser lab, and the old Aeropan barracks during Dark Daxter segments, as well as formations on the sides of the ACS Behemoth. Precursor statues also tasked Jak with destroying dark eco crystals growing around every hub area. Green eco crystals were also prominent throughout the game, as patches of them were used by Jak to summon massive eco crystals with his eco construct power. In Keira's workshop, experimental eco crystals could also be found in observation machines, used as Keira's sage experiments. References Category:Eco